tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Dorgain
Mayor Dorgain was the head official of Port Hawke on Falgorn Island. His guards captured Distreyd Thanadar XII in 1000 AE, and he took the dark cleric's sword Dokubaraken for himself while promising to hang Distreyd for the crimes which the Clergy of Mardük had committed. Distreyd ended up outwitting the mayor with his magic, however, and eventually broke out of his cell and murdered the mayor in his bed chamber, which marked the end of Port Hawke as an independent city as it was soon annexed by the army of Shogun Masamori Hyuga. Biography Early Years Dorgain ruled over Port Hawke on Falgorn Island as its mayor for many years, and the citizens liked him as much as one can like a bureaucrat. He was a learned man and knew many things from the history of the world, and he often put his knowledge to good use when he wanted to make a profit. Distreyd Era When news of Shogun Masamori Hyuga's plans to invade Falgorn spread to the city in 1000 AE, Dorgain ordered the militias to double their efforts so that the city could prepare for an eventual invasion. He was later presented to a cleric whom his guards had caught, and he recognized the cleric as none other than Distreyd Thanadar XII, the newest high cleric of Mardük, and he also realized that Distreyd's sword was the famous Dokubaraken. Dorgain ordered Distreyd to be locked up until he could be hanged, and he also gloated to the captive high cleric that he would sell the sword back to the House of Aurelac whom the Distreyds of the past had originally stolen it from. However, the mayor had underestimated the high cleric's cunning. Distreyd used his Innate Ability to envelop the entire city in nightmares and sent Dorgain his most horrible nightmares, the kind that a man could not wake up from. Dorgain would sleep this night, but he would get no rest. For a fortnight, Distreyd kept up his nightmares, with the townsfolk oblivious to their source, while the horrific visions in their sleep kept them on edge and with little actual peaceful sleep. Death The night before Distreyd was scheduled to be hanged, he escaped from prison. He quickly located Dorgain's bed chamber and entered it once he had used his magic to make guards fall asleep. He found the mayor fast asleep in his bed chamber in the Mayoral Palace. The high cleric walked over to the mayor's bed and positioned the blade over Dorgain's heart while uttering his final, mocking farewell before he thrust the blade down, ending the mayor's life. Dorgain perished before he could see his port city being invaded and sacked by Shogun Masamori Hyuga's army which arrived not long after the mayor's death. Aliases and Nicknames ; Mayor : His title. Appearance A stern-looking official with brown hair. Personality and Traits Hated the Clergy of Mardük. Believed that he had finally beaten Distreyd in his own game, but he was sadly mistaken. Powers and Abilities He was good at paperwork as any mayor should be. Relationships Distreyd Thanadar XII When Dorgain found out that his guards had captured none other than Distreyd, the high cleric of Mardük, he ordered him to put in prison and wait for his eventual hanging. He had no love for the clergy and wished to make Distreyd pay for the sins committed by the clergy. Distreyd didn't like Dorgain either and avenged his imprisonment and the thieft of Dokubaraken by sneaking out after weakening the entire city with his magic and slew the mayor in his bed. See also *Distreyd Thanadar XII *Port Hawke Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Third Age Category:Yamato